<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mad Blood by derangedMo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096085">Mad Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedMo/pseuds/derangedMo'>derangedMo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angelus Is Done With Everyone, Bullets, Cigarettes, Crowley's Insane, Denik Is A Little Shit, Did y'all miss meeeee?, Drunk Rambling, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Experiments, Gen, Gore, Guns, Hackers, Halcyon Is A Dumb Asshole, Halcyon Likes His Vodka, Hatred, I'm sure y'all didn't but not that I mind, Insanity, Knives, Liquor, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild to Heavy Gore, More Guns, Mutants, Santiago Is Just Trying His Best, Shooting Guns, Smoking, Spies, Torture, Vodka, Welp! I'm back!, Wordcount: Over 2.000, hostages, psychopathy, so much blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedMo/pseuds/derangedMo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well well, look what we have here. A fic! From me! After yeeeears!! I riiiiiise! Moving on from that. Introducing my new characters that don't pertain to any specific fandom, Hal, San and Den; along with the antagonists, of course, Crowley, Angelus, and The Doctor. </p><p>The trio of protagonists are on a mission to wipe the Doctor's 'research' and works from the face of Arinqn; his experiments are cold, ruthless, inhumane and break every goddamn law there is to defy. There will, however, be obstacles in their way.</p><p>Let's take a peek into how they'll overcome them, da?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelus Hates Crowley, Denik / Santiago, Halcyon &amp; Denik, Halcyon &amp; Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bloodied Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Skip this if you're here for the blood!</p><p>It is I!!! Dank_i_memes, in the flesh, albeit matured like fine wine and better than ever. I completely forgot about this corner of mine, but what can I say? Shit happens. Anyhow -- I've moved on from most things you might know me for. Be it the Lucifer fics or the HTTYD fics. I might revamp them at some point in time, who knows.</p><p>However, even if I've gotten moreover into gore bits and my dictionary has expanded tenfold (thank the Lord, I might cringe if I open up my old fics), there will be some parts that aren't gorey.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed conceptualizing it, fleshing it, and writing it out. For all who love some good fashioned gunfire and violence, eat this up. This is for you.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both Halcyon and Denik have gotten their hands on 15 prisoners from the last base they raided; looking for intel on a specific base pertaining to an individual who goes under the alias of "Doctor", someone who all three of them - Halcyon, Denik and Santiago - despised with every inch of their guts. Let's see how and what they find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<em>"Well, well, well. Let's take a look at the goodies, Den."</em>
</p><p>Halcyon's deep voice rumbled out of his throat like a prayer, his massive hand gripping the prisoner's hair like an iron clad. The technician, whom stood beside him, watching him do his work, was an ant compared to the massive man, who stood proud and tall at his towering height of ten feet. Aforementioned, the fool had his limp hands and relaxed ankles tied to the arms and the legs of the wooden, creaking chair, as he came to. His brown eyes finally rolled down from his skull, blinking slowly with a slurred vision, furrowing his brows together as he adapted to the room around him; dark greys adorned the sides of the wall but splatters of dried crimson red pooled around his seat.</p><p>
<em>"Hal, this is the fifth one today. Are you this hopeful of the low ranks having your answe-"</em>
</p><p>Abruptly, the hacker was cut off as the large merc delivered a sucker punch to the rookie's jaw, red splattering to the side on the dark concrete with a molar. Growling impatiently he spared no time to force the fool to face his scarred, scrunched up face- to which the lowlife replied with a pained groan, still dazed from the heavy elbow the back of his head got earlier, many memories still scattered and fuzzy. Hal still strongly believed that a good shock would reignite the memories he thought the fool had.</p><p>
<em>"Yes, I do! They have to feed these fucking IDIOTS something so they stay on the damn line!"</em>
</p><p>The killer spoke as if he had lived such lowly life before; to which Denik was needless to say not very surprised with. Along with Santiago, the three were very closely knit together and know a few sob stories here and there from one another. A sigh came from the lean man at the thought of the pyromaniac albeit responsible - at least, as responsible as can be with two literal morons in your squad - he would've handled this so much more calmly it almost made him regret not picking him over Hal, however that thought was quickly taken aback when the rookie spat at Hal's face, grinning a bloodied smile...</p><p><em>"I'm not scared of you, faggot! I'm not spilling a damn thing."</em>
</p><p>...that only further encouraged the mercenary to take it not only faster, but more intensely, a crimson dance filled to the brim with agony. He was only half-stopped by Den, who made the effort of handing over his trustworthy Bowie knife to Hal. With no words spoken, only a very loud yell of pain - dragged on to a gurgled groan - that filled the tense atmosphere as he dug the blade, further and further until he could feel the wood at the tip of the blade in the man's shin, watching with a sadistic, yet hidden smile. He loved his fucking job as much as he loved strawberries.</p><p>
<em>"Who's the fucking faggot now, huh? TELL ME WHERE IT IS, YOU PITIFUL PILE OF SHIT."</em>
</p><p>Yet again, his deep voice boomed in the room. Den.. did not enjoy torture by any means but bribing on their short budget given in this contract, it just wasn't an option. He would've picked that any day over each scream of the fool in front of him to which the merc was taking his sweet time inflicting pure regret in. Speaking of which, he twisted the blade, a choked half-sob half-scream crawling out of his mouth. Frustrated enough he thought it was going absolutely <em>nowhere</em>, turning to Denik for any signs to see if he'd assist him in his 'job'. A weird glare came from the tech but nevertheless he took a pistol from his holster on his hip, cocking it at the man's left foot.</p><p>
  <em>"We're already half-way through the hard way, so do you want to; A. keep going, or B. go the impossible way?"</em>
</p><p>Hal stopped in his tracks of agony to let the man answer. Seeing as he was gasping for air and begging non-verbally for a break from the whole leg stab ordeal, he still held the knife very much so firmly ready to begin it's cruel dance once more. With a few heaves of the rookie's chest and a few moments spared to catching his breath, nothing was spoken save for a curt nod.</p><p>
  <em>"Nod for what? The B way?"</em>
</p><p>And so came forth why Den despised torture. Because deep inside, he kind of took a liking to it, too. Maybe because Hal was rubbing his sadism off on him or San's lovely attachment to explosives and fires was getting to him, but there was a point where caring was outside of the picture entirely. No matter, though, because he always convinced himself it was nothing of the sorts but rather simple acceptance of this part of their routine. Until the scene of actually requiring torture came in the frame. Then that facade would fall apart to crumbles and would have to be rebuilt yet again on a foundation of lies. The one with the sadistic grin was now the techie, who clicked the S&amp;W 500's safety off, finger on the trigger, ready for a bloody mess of pretty reds.</p><p>
  <em>"No! NO! Please! I'll talk! I'll talk, please don't, I'll talk..."</em>
</p><p>Sadism was quickly replaced by pure disappointment. Really? Already? He kept the gun's nozzle close to the man's limb still, a scowl on his face as his black eyes narrowed, Hal really should've picked someone stronger, more determined. Whatever, he nodded towards his partner to keep a close eye on what he was about to say, be it lies and the blade would graciously commence once more it's dance of blood. Be it what they already know and simple disposal awaited.</p><p>
  <em>"Then talk. If it's lies, you're never walking with your legs again, just like a cripple."</em>
</p><p>The merc's deep voice growled the command harshly to the heaving low rank, tapping on the blade's handle quite impatiently. Typical of him, ending things early unless he liked it was his jam, of sorts. Den on the other hand, who wished for it to last longer, patiently waited for the man to catch his breath after the horrid screams that clawed at the walls in form of echoes, that were only now dying out. Depending on what intel they're about to receive, it's either one step closer to <em>the Doc</em>, or one more goddamn body they'll need to get rid of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>== CHAPTER 1 AUTHOR'S NOTES ==<br/>To be continueeeeeed! Will update this whenever I can, but for now, have this x')<br/>It's 1 in the morning and I need the sleep, but I just had to write this out. Note that outside of their job, Den and Hal are pretty dumb. So for now, no Hal-asking-what's-the-color-of-the-pink-panther Hal, or Den-setting-the-kitchen-on-fire-trying-to-make-ice-cream Den.</p><p>Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thin Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"The Doc". I wonder who that could be? ;)<br/>Both mercenaries may have gotten the info needed for the job. Although they are able to do something with it, it's sketchy. All they had to go off was something only one of the rats - that could only walk on one leg now - spoke, which by itself is strange considering he was the odd one out of the fifteen. Let's see what they do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"And what do you propose we do with this half assed information that, for all we know, could be a trap, Hal?"</em>
</p><p>A voice deeper than Hal's boomed in the rather small room. Unlike before, the room was adored in lighter greys, a couch, a small kitchenette and a small flight of stairs leading upwards, along with a sliding door for the balcony where Denik rather forcefully resided in currently due to his terrible habit of smoking. Halcyon was leaning on the counter, the other figure taller than Den but not as tall as 10 ft unlike the mercenary. The man's long, flowing hair was tied up neatly at the back of his head, shades over his eyes, arms crossed in doubt and disappointment. The mercenary sighed and rubbed the back of his head, attempting to explain himself to the pyromaniac,</p><p>
  <em>"Because, I pretty much left him half a cripple to see if he was lying? The others said they didn't know anything about the facility we were looking for, San."</em>
</p><p>A very disappointed shake of the head left the demo. He couldn't believe this idiot. A brow raised while the other one furrowed, slowly bringing down his shades to take a good look at the mercenary. Even if he was smaller that didn't mean he wasn't as intimidating. Quite the opposite, his deathly glare and general sternness, take-no-bullshit attitude scared the shit out of both the technician and the merc. Hal clearly grew more nervous upon getting The Glare (tm), looking nervously to see if Den was going to come back and save his ass but to no avail,</p><p>
  <em>"He could've been lying, Hal. For all we know, the idiot fooled the both of you. Not that it matters, I'll still have to go with Den, liking this or not. Do I really have to recite the house guidelines to you like a child or not?"</em>
</p><p>God, he hated whenever San pulled this child bullshit. A very sassy and displeased roll of eyes left the merc, clear enough behind his red shades that contrasted with the demo's black shades. An audible sigh, louder than before, came from him, nervousness turning into annoyance. Now it was him who had his scarred arms crossed, a visible frown on his face from being treated so 'lowly'. The smoker peeked his head in, having done enough to his lungs, stifling a chuckle. Complaining and protesting, Hal exclaimed,</p><p>
  <em>"No, Moooom, you don't have to tell me to not get drunk, and to not go on a rampage, again."</em>
</p><p>Whilst that, Den walked back in smelling like nicotine more than a cigarette itself. With his hands on his hips, he joined along the ride of teasing the mercenary, grinning ear to ear as San couldn't help but grin back.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah yeah, me and San are gonna gear up while I try to find if the info checks out online. And he's just asking for you to take care of yourself, you big baby!"</em>
</p><p>Innocent, and deep laughter echoed in the house, a mix of both San and Den's cackles, as the demo left to his room upstairs to bring out the pencils. Denik further teased the merc, elbowing him, still chuckling at the joke that Hal very much so despised. He looked down at the techie, raising a brow at him as the other spoke out loud his thoughts,</p><p>
  <em>"He just worries a lot about you, Hal. Don't take it too seriously."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, yeah, keep your way of justifying his absolute BULLYING to yourself, ya damn twig."</em>
</p><p>More chuckles from both of them, Hal finally cracking a smile as he ruffled Den's hair, stealing his cap to do so with a smug smirk plastered on his face. Den despised it whenever people touched his things- shown as he clearly tried to hop up on the counter to steal back his headwear, protesting verbally in his stead as Hal just laughed, holding it up higher in order to prevent Den from catching it.</p><p>
  <em>"Hal! Haaaal! Give it baaaack!! Give it back, you asshoooole!! I'll drink your damn strawberry vodka if you don't!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, as if a lightweight like you could handle all of it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut uuuup! You're a lightweight too by what I remember, fuckface!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're still even more of a lightweight, shithead!"</em>
</p><p>The demo slowly peeked his head down the staircase, now geared up, watching them 'fight' - a relieved smile on his face. Even if they were idiots, well, they were some pretty loyal idiots. Through thick and thin, life and death quite literally, through rough and whatnot. He finally decided to intervene, taking the cap from Hal seeing as he was holding it pretty much behind him all this time, chuckling as he placed it on Den's head again - the wrong way, obviously, just to piss off the hacker a little more - and half-heartedly scolded both of them to go get to work.</p><p>
  <em>"Both of you, to work. Den, go get your damn computer, and you go take a shower, you smell like blood, you child."</em>
</p><p><em>"Not a child!" </em>A growl from the merc, clearly disliking the nickname.<em> "A child is not ten feet tall and does not have abs, may I add to the fact they are very much so impeccable, mind you."</em></p><p>
  <em>"'Whatevz', I was gonna do that once I got my cap back from mister thief over here."</em>
</p><p>Den stuck out his tongue at him, before heading into his room. Hal just rolled his eyes yet again and went for the bathroom, taking a towel with him. And San, after just giggling off both retorts from both idiots.. well, San did what he does best and went to review the information given to him. If they had such finicky information and if Den couldn't find anything on the place anywhere on any database, they had to be prepared to go loud - and be prepared for it to go <em>ugly</em> - at any given point in time. Not that he minded, both of them were good at their jobs, perhaps a little too well. The strategy he had in mind was quite flexible, but only with Den's results could he form a more hard-minded strat for this. He fidgeted with his fingers looking down at the map given, deep in thought, having set his shades aside to be able to catch any minor details, anything that could prove this thing's existence but not only that, but if it had a security breach they could abuse to get their way. Droopy eyes watched over the notes pencil-marked down on the paper, and within an hour two empty cans of beers were by him, as the man rubbed roughly over his temples, getting a headache from frustration.</p><p>Finally, and at last, the merc came out of the shower, humming his usually jolly tone. He didn't find the sight of San pouring over the map figuratively to be strange, perhaps it was even normal for him. A thought popped in his head rather quickly, though he saved it for later on the back of his head seeing as he had to get dressed; his usually spiky hair was drenched wet and smooth, much like San's, but not for long as he quite literally shook his head wildly to get rid of the water, and back to spiky his hair went. Though... everything else got a bit wet, San's back included which made him visibly flinch,</p><p>
  <em>"God damn it, Hal-! You need to stop doing that."</em>
</p><p>Only audible chuckles came from the merc, going off to his room - which was downstairs unlike Den's and San's rooms - walking off. He was able to get a glimpse of the mercenary, his scarred, toned body, a good chunk of his back and nape, leading up to the sides of his face, covered in a massive burn scar; his first death. He quickly pushed aside the thought with a a few good sips of his third can of beer, ignoring the sound of the door lock. Upon realizing it was empty he just slammed it back down by the pair of empty cans, now a trio, eventually just leaving the map there before going to check on Den. From experience the man had learned to knock first, you never could tell what the techie was up to,</p><p>
  <em>"You done doing your hacky thing, Den?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yuuup! I was about to bring you the results, actually,"</em>
</p><p>Oh, thank god, he wasn't doing anything border lining illegal. Den opened the door, which made San cringe at the smell of pure nicotine, but still went in regardless, sitting by the edge of the bed with his back hunched over. Besides him, the hacker sat, and begun explaining in a curt manner that he knew San would appreciate. Short, but detailed, the years have taught him not to ramble to not attest to San's patience and to include actually useful details. Pointing at the map over in his screen, his voice begun to rung out, occasionally tilting his head back at San to made sure he didn't mess up on anything or made anything sound strangely weird.</p><p>
  <em>"It was surprisingly hard to find info on this, but here we are, because I'm awesome. I managed to find some classified files that I awesomely accessed. The base's nearly a goddamn fortress. Reinforced walls, and four towers at each corner, with advanced security--" </em>
</p><p><em>"I know about those parts, the walls are shown quite clearly in the map, Denik."</em> San raised a brow at him, looking between the digital map and the hacker. Den let out a soft chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, skipping that part of his explanation.</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, sorry, anyways-- I maaaay or may not have found a miiiinor little breach in their system. As stupid as it sounds, their ID cards they use for authorization and other shenanigans... have no profile faces, or, no profile identification. Which means, you can pretty much be anyone, as long as the name and the tone of voice is right." </em>
</p><p><em>"..That's stupid." </em>I think even Hal would find that stupid, and mind you, Hal is very stupid.</p><p>
  <em>"Yep. It took me less than an hour to find that, hoooowever, there's a bit, fat, BUT." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dumb pun. What is it?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They know the staff like the back of their hands. You can't just waltz in there as a nobody because there isn't a single unknown nobody in there. That's why there's no profiles. They don't need them." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fuck." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My words. So, either we eliminate one of them and infiltrate as a rookie, oooor..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or we pay close attention, because in a few days, one of their.. quote on quote, shipments, end quote, will come in. Don't know if it's rations or one of Doc's, uh, gifts, but it's yet another breach. There'll be one driver in the truck, who's also included in the list of people they know, but unlike their actual staff, they accept substitutes for them." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm. So you're proposing we hijack the truck beforehand?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Maaaaaybe." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like that idea. My strat was mostly dependent on the second fact you stated, which was knowing the staff or not, so that's out of the window. You did say there was only one driver, which tells me that unless they're not checking the cargo either, one of us is gonna have to stay out." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And that's where my idea comes in! We give the excuse of one of us being veterans, and the other being a rookie in training, maybe?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...That stinks bullshit and they'll probably know it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not if the veteran gives a good excuse. You almost look like you're legally blind with those shades, y'now?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, great. Let the legally blind dude drive a truck full of precious cargo! Absolutely NOT, Denik." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Riiiiight... Uh, let's stick with the rookie in training idea. You did improv in highschool, riiiiight?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"While yes, It's been years. Aren't <strong>you</strong> the spy here?" </em>
</p><p><em>"True, but I look a lot younger than you. Makes no sense for a young dude to be teaching an old man a jo- OW-!"</em> The hacker got a smack to the back of his head, visibly displeased with the old man joke. With his glare and frown, Den got himself together about the topic and sighed, rubbing where he got smacked on. <em>"Sorry, sorry, San, please don't murder me with your wrinkly hands-- OW-"</em> Another smack, eyes narrowing at him.</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, we're infiltrating this thing - clearly, seeing as we have a short budget and explosives- very unfortunately- are not an option. But what IS in this thing that makes it so worthwhile our time?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was going to explain that until you hit me twice, but okay. I accessed some restricted communication files and they're stashing away some sort of.. new chemical. They call it the '<strong>M compartment</strong>'. Sounds like a mechanical thing but with how their files show it visually, it's a chemical. It's construction suggests it's for mass producing the same thing we used to revive Hal. Three times. And me."</em>
</p><p><em>"Pardon?" </em>Santiago blinked, stopping in his tracks to let that sink in for a hot second.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>"Did I stutter? It has the same composition as <strong>it</strong>, it's just lower quality and cheaper to mass-produce. By the looks of it, the side effects are mostly psychological and mental, appears to leave them disabled and barely replying to commands, so they're fine tuning it. Lucky us that I'm awesome and that we found this in time. No wonder it's off the books."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jesus. Hal's gonna go batshit if he sees this. Lad doesn't like anyone messing with life and death, this just might cause another, uh, Deputy accident. I think we only managed to ID the guy because of teeth records, right?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Yep. There wasn't anything else other than his blood at that point.." </em>Denik internally cringed upon recalling the memory. Hal had beaten in his head so far down and left a curbed, stomped down mess of a 'body'. It was disgusting, and yes, it did make even San puke. Thankfully that was a very long while ago and they're more used to how much of a brute Hal is now.<em><br/>
</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Let's keep Hal out of the picture for now. He can serve as backup if shit goes loud. Kit up for a semi-stealth, ready for aggressive if things go sideways. And stop eating so much pudding, you're losing your marksman abs, Deniiiik-" </em>He teased, poking at Den's stomach unexpectedly- causing a shocked look from the hacker in contrast to the snarky smile San had. Both just broke out in laughter over it,</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah yeah! I'll get 'em back alright!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure you will, you ate the ENTIRE pudding by yourself. You're lucky it didn't have any strawberries or Hal would've gone loopy."</em>
</p><p><em>"God, don't remind me of the one time I accidentally ate a slice of the strawberry pie.." </em>Hal was very, very crazed over strawberries, no matter what form. Be it in candies or just dipped in chocolate, he absolutely hated it whenever people tried to eat his desserts. Well, more like any strawberry desserts, which all ended up in the mercenary's possession.<em><br/>
</em></p><p><em>"Go get your damn abs back, twig."</em> Jokingly, he flicked his nose-- realizing that Hal was leaning on the doorway, dressed in black cargo pants and just a shirt along with his shades, his bandana that covered his scarred jaw loosely hung around his neck. Speaking of jaws, he had this smug little smirk on, per usual.</p><p><em>"You lovebirds done? There's still shit to do regarding this whole stealth mission of yours. And yes. I'll gladly be backup. Just make sure to not die or anything. I'll go charge the headsets." </em>A roll of eyes came from the demo, as he stood up, murmuring under his breath about this.</p><p>
  <em>"I swear to the High Heavens, Hal. I'm going to actually murder you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You tried once, you did not succeed, and I got to sit on your back until you begged for me to get off."</em>
</p><p><em>"Shut uuuuup." </em>An annoyed roll of eyes came from San.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>"Ooh, make me. Anyways, you guys go flesh out your idea. Just make sure to tell me the final version, y'now, per standard, seeing as I'm backup."</em>
</p><p><em>"Alrighty! I'll gather some more intel with San and work it up. And you're gonna dooooo..?" </em>How cute of Den, leaning his head on the demo's shoulder, an innocent smile at his lips.<em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'll go polish my stuff, seeing as my schedule's free. My Beretta needs a good cleaning."</em>
</p><p>All three nodded, Hal heading out to his room, San heading back to the counter to work on the map and fine-tune details, and Den looked back at his computer. Whilst the mercenary polished each and every gun he had in his armory he basically holed himself up in, San worked out a strategy and on his improv. Denik pretty much scrubbed clean what he could, noting important things, snaking his way through each and every restriction, classification, and attempt to keep the files and communication logs safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>== CHAPTER 2 AUTHOR'S NOTES ==<br/>I knoooow! I said there wouldn't be any fluff or relationships in the first few chapters but they're just so fucking fun to write all together. Plus, you guys need to know San, who may or may not be with Den, a little better, so why not?</p><p>a thank you to my beta reader, Nicole!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>== SPECIAL THANKS ♥ ==<br/>Big thanks to Nicole, my beta reader, for helping me!</p><p>Santiago's NOT my oc; he belongs to a special someone called Sylvester! You can find their Twitter at @sylentstarlight and give them my thanks!</p><p>And thank YOU for taking a moment of your time to read!</p><p>Signed, The Deranged Mo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>